What about now
by marianclea
Summary: OS post saison 9. Une vision parmi d'autres de ce que pourrait être le début de la saison 10 de SPN. Fait suite à l'épisode 9X23. Quels sont les sentiments de Dean, Sam et Castiel suite à cette fin apocalyptique ? Y a-t-il une chance de rédemption ?


**WHAT ABOUT NOW  
**

**Un p'tit bonjour estival !**

**Je vous présente un nouvel os consécutif à la fin de la saison 9. **

**J'ignore quel arc narratif sera suivi par les scénaristes de Supernatural à propos de ce « nouveau » Dean, de la destruction de la tablette des anges et de leurs conséquences. **

**Ceci est donc le simple fruit de mon imagination. Plusieurs points de vue y sont développés. **

**Ce titre du groupe britannique Daughtry me tente depuis trop longtemps et j'ai trouvé qu'il correspondait plutôt bien à mon scénario. **

**Si vous le désirez, écoutez-le lors de votre lecture.**

**Enjoy it !**

* * *

**Contexte : Fin de la saison 9. **

**Rating : K+/T**

**Characters : Castiel/Dean/Sam**

* * *

**Kansas, Lebanon – Bunker des Hommes de Lettres**

Avec précaution et respect, Samuel Winchester avait déposé le corps sans vie de Dean sur son lit, dans cette chambre qu'il avait fini par considérer comme sienne, comme toute cette demeure.

Il lui avait fait une légère toilette mortuaire, effaçant avec un gant les traces de sang coagulées de son visage. Ainsi, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il dormait, simplement épuisé par une longue journée de chasse. Si ce n'était les marques indélébiles des coups portés par Metatron à sa figure et la rigidité cadavérique qui officiait insidieusement.

Un dernier regard.

Douloureux.

Empli de souvenirs disparates qui s'entremêlaient : leur dernier instant passé ensemble, leurs fous-rires, leurs prises de bec puériles sur tant de sujets du quotidien, leurs caractères de cochon, leur amour d'autrui...

Puis il quitta cette chambre sachant qu'il n'y reviendrait pas.

Assis dans la pièce à vivre, à moitié caché dans la pénombre, il but. Longtemps. Ouvrant et savourant sans aucun remords une des bouteilles de whisky de son défunt frère.

Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Lui qui n'avait jamais voulu de cette vie de chasse, ponctuée de morts et de sang. Lui qui n'avait jamais désiré autre chose que la normalité venait une fois de plus de tout perdre. Mais cette fois-ci serait la dernière, il s'en assurerait.

Qu'importe que cet acte cause sa perte. Qu'importe ce qu'en dirait son frère. D'ailleurs, ne lui avait-il seulement jamais laissé le choix ?

L'amour fraternel qui les liait l'un à l'autre était des plus mortels. Pour eux comme pour leurs compagnons de route, qu'ils soient famille ou ami : Mary et John, Helen, Jo, Ash, Bobby leur presque père... Plus récemment Kévin qu'il avait tué de ses mains sous l'emprise de Gadreel... Et tous ces êtres qui avaient croisé leur route à un moment ou à un autre. Aucun n'avait survécu.

Son visage se ferma. Trop de pertes. Trop de souffrances jalonnaient leurs misérables existences. A présent, il ne désirait que la paix. Et ses derniers actes sur Terre seraient consacrés à cet objectif.

**Shadows fill an empty heart**  
_Les ombres envahissent un cœur vide_  
**As love is fading,**  
_Un amour se fane_  
**From all the things that we are**  
_De toutes les choses que nous sommes_  
**But are not saying.**  
_Mais qui ne parlent pas_  
**Can we see beyond the scars**  
_Peut-on voir au-delà des cicatrices_  
**And make it to the dawn ?**  
_Et les élever à l'aurore ?_

Il se leva, titubant légèrement, et se rendit dans le donjon.

Là où tout avait commencé. Là où tout finirait.

Il découvrit une scène familière en y pénétrant.

D'un geste machinal, il s'agenouilla devant l'autel tracé à la craie, à la hâte sur le sol, les ustensiles déjà utilisés, le livre des sorts ouvert à la page désirée, tous les ingrédients à portée de main.

Il souffla un bon coup et retint un rire amer. Une seule personne avait pu lancer ceci. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Il en venait à maudire son frère de lui avoir menti délibérément. Pourquoi Dean, pourquoi ? Si seulement tu m'avais fait confiance… Si seulement tu avais su me parler…

Car il n'y avait pas trente-six personnes à contacter dans l'autre monde…

Crowley…

Bien entendu que Dean l'avait invoqué. Bien entendu que ce monstre aux allures de commercial lui avait répondu.

Soit. Il ferait de même.

Tout ça, c'était sa faute après tout. Il allait devoir lui rendre des comptes ce fils de Satan et pas qu'un peu. Car tout ce bordel était son œuvre. L'œuvre d'un Roi des Enfers déchu qui d'une manière ou d'une autre avait réussi à enrôler son frère dans ses magouilles démoniaques pour faire tomber Abbadon. Et il y était parvenu le bougre. Il était de nouveau à la tête des Enfers. Grâce à Dean ! Grâce à cette satanée arme de Cain ! Et lui, bah lui il avait perdu son frère… Encore...

Alors oui Crowley devrait répondre à sa requête. Et si jamais il se défilait…

Qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'était pas invincible pour autant. Les épreuves l'avaient marqué. Tout comme lui, elles avaient laissé leurs traces dans sa chair et dans son âme. Avec de la chance, il trouverait le moyen de le tuer. Mais seulement une fois qu'il aurait ramené Dean de trépas à vie.

Malgré ses traits tirés, la détermination prit le pas sur sa peine. La colère, l'envie de meurtre qu'il ressentait à l'égard de ce démon ne connaîtrait jamais de repos. Son âme, son cœur réclamaient vengeance. Et il l'aurait. Foi de Winchester.

Il attrapa la boîte d'allumettes et débuta le rituel.

Sans savoir qu'à l'étage supérieur Crowley était déjà dans la place. Près de Dean. Qu'il lui offrait une nouvelle vie. Faite de fureur et de sang. Cadeau empoisonné de la Première Lame. Cadeau de Caïn.

**XXX**

**Dans le même temps au Paradis…**

Le regard terne, Castiel regarda une nouvelle fois le corps sans vie dans la cellule à moitié détruite.

Encore un mort.

Encore un des siens.

Cette guerre intestine prendrait-elle fin un jour ?

Gadreel n'était pas forcément un ange de bien. Tous étaient d'accord là-dessus. Oui, il avait commis des erreurs – qui n'en avait pas commise d'ailleurs - mais lui avait su se repentir et servir une cause juste sur ses derniers jours. Son sacrifice dans cette prison n'avait pas été vain puisqu'il lui avait permis de s'échapper et de faire tomber Metatron dans ses filets.

Castiel n'était peut-être pas aussi rusé que le scribe de Dieu mais ses années passées aux côtés des Winchester avaient fini par porter leurs fruits. Il n'était plus ce « bébé en trench-coat » dont aimait à l'affubler Dean.

Impassible, il se laissa menotter par Metatron qui trop sûr de lui n'avait pas perçu le piège. Sans aucun état d'âme, ce dernier avoua haut et fort ses méfaits, sa manipulation, persuadé que si Castiel venait à en parler, aucun ange ne prendrait son parti. Et pour cause : qui voudrait croire un ange qui avait choisi un seul homme au lieu des siens ?

Il eut tort.

Le regard entendu que posa Castiel sur le micro de la radio des années 1940 lui indiqua qu'il venait d'être floué par lui-même. Que tous les êtres célestes venaient d'entendre son forfait. Qu'il n'aurait nulle part où se cacher désormais.

Et il ne fallut guère plus de quelques secondes pour que tous ses sous-fifres arrivent dans son bureau pour l'arrêter. Prêts à le tuer si Castiel l'exigeait. Hannah l'avait d'ailleurs pressé dans ce sens.

Pourtant celui-ci n'avait pas porté le coup de grâce. Son envie était perceptible, le mouvement de la lame angélique entre ses mains traduisant parfaitement son humeur. Mais il n'avait pas agi.

Dans un silence pesant, Castiel l'avait fait conduire dans les lieux mêmes où il avait été enfermé quelques heures plus tôt en compagnie de Gadreel. Là où il aurait tout loisir de réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes en attendant une condamnation plus formelle. Le jeu était fini.

Avisant le prisonnier aux mains jointes assis sur le banc en pierre au fond de la cellule, Castiel comprit que, pour la première fois en des millénaires d'existence, il avait changé. Réellement changé. Que le fait de côtoyer les hommes à longueur de temps avait fini par déteindre sur son comportement. Que Dean Winchester avait fini par laisser sa marque sur lui.

Il aurait pu tuer Metatron. A la réflexion, il aurait du le tuer. Pour ce qu'il avait osé faire. Pour ce qu'il avait osé dire. Mais il n'avait pu. Ce n'était pas son rôle même si tous les anges présents auraient accepté ce geste. Il n'était pas un leader. Il ne le désirait pas. Son vœu était et resterait celui d'être un ange. Simplement.

Après tout, la tablette des anges détruite, Metatron n'était plus qu'un homme élevé au rang d'ange. Il n'était plus rien. Il était sans pouvoir. Sa folie de vouloir dominer les êtres célestes et les hommes en quête d'une reconnaissance constamment ignorée prenait fin. Le tuer ne résoudrait rien.

Mais le prix à payer était lourd. Très lourd. Trop lourd.

Sur l'instant, il n'imagina pas que les propos rapportés par le scribe fussent vrais. Il ne pouvait... Il ne voulait y croire. Et pourtant…

Ces mots terribles sur sa relation ambiguë avec Dean... Ces yeux faussement apitoyés et légèrement prétentieux de Metatron posés sur lui... Son mouvement bien précis du poignet pour mettre la lame angélique ensanglantée bien en évidence sous son regard lorsqu'il avait avoué l'avoir tué de ses propres mains…

Tout cela lui avait crevé le cœur, déchirant son âme millénaire.

Il était resté stoïque mais son regard céruléen s'était voilé. Signe évident de son trouble intérieur. Signe évident de ce qu'il ressentait pour cet homme à nul autre pareil. Son âme hurlant un prénom à jamais banni de l'humanité : Dean !

**Change the colors of the sky.  
**_Change les couleurs du ciel_  
**And open up to  
**_Et ouvre-les_  
**The ways you made me feel alive,  
**_Aux chemins où tu m'as fait me sentir vivant_  
**The ways I loved you.  
**_Aux chemins où je t'aimais_  
**For all the things that never died,  
**_Pour toutes les choses qui n'ont jamais décédées_  
**To make it through the night,  
**_Pour les retrouver dans la nuit_**  
Love will find you.  
**_L'amour te trouvera_

Mais avant de s'appesantir sur son tourment, il s'était fait un devoir de confondre Metatron. Et il avait réussi. Cependant son action lui avait laissé un arrière-goût teinté d'amertume dans la bouche et dès que son devoir le lui avait permis, il s'était éclipsé.

Et à présent, il était là.

Dans ce bunker qu'il avait arpenté et partagé avec les Winchester.

Les lieux n'ayant pas de secret pour lui, il s'était matérialisé au seul endroit où il désirait être plus que tout.

Dans ce couloir qui menait aux chambres des résidents. A quelques mètres à peine de la porte qui le mènerait auprès de Dean. S'interrogeant silencieusement : devait-il entrer ou non ? Envahir son espace personnel sans son accord comme il le faisait jadis ? Quand bien même cela n'avait plus aucune importance si ce qu'il supputait se confirmait…

Aujourd'hui, l'atmosphère dans la maison était plus pesante qu'à l'accoutumée. Le voile de la mort semblait avoir étendu ses ailes sur la demeure. Le silence était quasi religieux. Et même si Sam n'avait jamais été très bruyant, il n'était pas non plus sans parler ou bouger. Scannant les pièces avec sa grâce empruntée, il l'avait finalement repéré dans les sous-sols. Il percevait sa fureur et sa peine qui se disputaient son âme ébranlée. Et il savait qu'une seule chose pouvait l'altérer à ce point.

Dean…

Dean était mort.

Encore.

Mais cette situation était différente. Il le percevait dans sa grâce. Il le sentait dans ses tripes. Ce lien parfois ténu qu'il avait toujours partagé avec lui s'était effacé subitement. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule explication à cela.

Son masque d'impavidité se fissura. Son cœur rata un battement sous le choc. Son âme se recroquevilla sur elle-même le temps d'appréhender et de mesurer la portée de ces mots à peine pensés et murmurés.

Il aurait aimé crier, hurler sa douleur, sa peine et sa rage vers le ciel mais il ne le fit pas. Seule une larme roula le long de sa joue marquant ses traits figés d'effroi.

Il devait le voir.

L'urgence s'inscrivit dans ses mouvements alors qu'il se dirigeait hâtivement vers sa chambre. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit. Violemment.

La vue de ce qui s'offrait à lui le coupa dans son élan.

Vide.

La chambre était vide. Désespérément vide.

Chassant d'un revers de main les pensées confuses et agitées qui se pressaient dans son âme en ébullition, il s'avança droit vers le lit.

Quelque chose clochait dans ce tableau.

Une chose dont il aurait préféré ne jamais être le témoin.

Il connaissait les légendes circulant autour de la Première Lame et de son porteur Caïn. Qu'elles soient vraies ou fausses, nul ne savait. Et lorsqu'il avait noté le changement d'attitude plutôt brutal de Dean et la marque sur son avant-bras, il avait espéré une autre issue pour cet homme qu'il chérissait bien plus qu'il ne le devrait.

Il avait mis en garde Sam contre les dangers potentiels de cette arme, il lui avait demandé d'être vigilant mais n'était-ce déjà pas trop tard ? A la vue de ce lit déserté, il faut croire que si. Que le destin prenait un malin plaisir à les faire souffrir. Encore et encore. Nul repos pour les Winchester. Nul repos pour les héritiers des Hommes de Lettres. Nul repos pour lui, l'ange dévoué à cet homme que fut un jour Dean.

**What about now ?**  
_Et maintenant ?_  
**What about today ?**  
_Et aujourd'hui ?_  
**What if you're making me all that I was meant to be ?**  
_Et si tu me transformes en ce que j'étais supposé être ?_  
**What if our love never went away ?**  
_Et si notre amour ne se poursuit pas ?_  
**What if it's lost behind words we could never find ?**  
_Et s'il est perdu derrière les mots que nous ne trouverons jamais ?_  
**Baby, before it's too late,**  
_Chéri, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard,_  
**What about now ?**  
_Qu'est ce qu'il en est maintenant ?_

**XXX**

**Un mois plus tard…**

Adossé à l'embrasure de la porte, Castiel observait à la dérobée le dernier des Winchester plongé dans un vieux grimoire poussiéreux.

Ses mains tournaient les pages jaunies avec précaution. Elles tapotaient de temps à autre sur un terme puis reprenaient leur lecture lorsqu'elles réalisaient que cela ne correspondait pas à leur recherche. Parfois elles griffonnaient des mots sur un calepin disposé près de lui et à moitié rempli de phrases en tous genres. Sans relâche.

Ses yeux étaient cernés de noir, résultat de longues nuits sans sommeil ou de nuits parsemées de cauchemars de plus en plus horrifiques à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Ses cheveux étaient sales et négligés. Son corps sans cesse malmené. Son allure générale dégingandée contrastait avec sa carrure imposante.

A le voir ainsi dans une rue, il aurait pu être arrêté pour alcoolisme ou prise de stupéfiant tant il faisait peine à voir. Mais il n'en aurait eu que faire. Une partie de Sam était morte le jour où Dean avait trépassé. Le jour où l'aîné des Winchester avait disparu dans les ombres infernales de la nuit.

Il souffla de dépit et se souvint de ces jours funestes qui avaient suivi.

Sam avait invoqué Crowley.

En vain.

Ce dernier n'était jamais apparu devant lui, se faisant sans doute un malin plaisir de l'emmerder jusqu'au bout. Cela l'avait mis dans une rage folle. D'un revers de main il avait balayé la coupelle et le matériel à sa portée. Il avait ensuite déversé sa fureur sur tous les objets qu'il trouva, utilisant ses poings pour évacuer la tension et la frustration qu'il contenait, se moquant éperdument d'abîmer les dossiers archivés des Hommes de Lettres. Les larmes avaient creusé leurs sillons sur ses joues brouillant sa vue et noyant sa douleur. Mal en point, il avait fini par s'effondrer, ses poings ensanglantés posés sur ses cuisses. Le front à même le sol, il s'épuisa et s'assoupit.

C'est là qu'il l'avait retrouvé au milieu des boîtes d'archives et des pots cassés.

Sans un mot, il l'avait pris dans ses bras et malgré son poids, il l'avait conduit à sa chambre où il l'avait déposé sur les couvertures de son lit. Avec sa grâce, il avait soigné les blessures de ses mains et veillé à ce qu'il bénéficie d'un sommeil sans rêve. La réalité les frapperait bien assez tôt.

A son réveil le lendemain matin Sam était resté silencieux un long moment, fixant le plafond de sa chambre avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était point seul dans la pièce. Il n'avait émis aucune remarque ou commentaire sur la présence de Castiel en ces lieux. Il savait qu'il viendrait. Tôt ou tard.

En se redressant, il avait avisé ses mains guéries sans raison apparente et avait murmuré un « merci » à son attention. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre ce que Castiel avait fait.

Puis il s'était levé et sans accorder plus un regard à l'ange, il avait vaqué ses occupations. Dans la cuisine, il s'était préparé un café bien corsé qu'il avait avalé en quelques minutes et avait pris la direction de la chambre de son défunt frère.

Défunt. Voilà bien un mot qui n'avait aucune signification pour lui ou les siens. Après tout, ils défiaient la mort depuis tellement longtemps que cette fois encore, son aîné parviendrait bien à en revenir. En attendant il se devait de conserver son corps dans les meilleures conditions. Et aussi réfléchir à un moyen de le ramener parmi eux. Metatron n'aurait jamais gain de cause, pas tant qu'il serait de ce monde. D'ailleurs il devrait en parler avec Castiel pour comprendre comment on avait pu en arriver là. Certes leur plan avait eu quelques ratés mais de là à ce que l'un d'entre eux en succombe, cela le plongeait dans l'expectative quand bien même c'était un risque inhérent à leur métier…

La stupeur l'avait saisi à la découverte d'une chambre vide. Il avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour hurler à Castiel de venir le rejoindre, se retournant à demi vers le couloir, lorsqu'il l'avait vu s'approcher et se mettre à côté de lui, le regard ténébreux. Il l'avait apostrophé un peu rudement, l'angoisse filtrant au travers des pores de sa peau :

\- Castiel, tu m'expliques ? Où est le corps de mon frère ? Il était encore là il y a moins de douze heures.

\- Sam, je suis désolé mais...

\- Tu es désolé… le coupa-t-il, les yeux mauvais et les poings serrés, sentant sa colère reprendre soudain de la vigueur. Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'une fois de plus tu as échoué à le protéger ? Parce qu'une fois encore tu nous as menti ou que sais-je encore ? Castiel, où est-il ? Où est mon frère ?

Il avait dévisagé l'ange. Ce dernier l'avait fixé de son regard indéchiffrable pendant quelques minutes qui lui avaient paru des heures avant que celui-ci ne prenne la parole d'une voix anormalement basse.

\- Nous devons parler Sam. Mais pas ici. Pas dans cette pièce. Suis-moi.

Surpris par le ton employé, il avait refermé la porte de la chambre et l'avait suivi jusqu'à la pièce à vivre où ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Visiblement mal à l'aise, Sam décida de rompre le silence pesant qui avait pris place entre eux.

\- Je t'écoute Cas…, l'enjoignant à parler en utilisant inconsciemment le surnom que lui donnait son frère.

\- Dean n'est plus là.

\- Ca, j'avais déjà remarqué. Tu as mis son corps dans la glace ou quoi ?

\- Non, Sam. Ce que j'essaie de te dire… C'est que Dean est parti.

\- Parti ? le toisa-t-il tout en tapant du poing sur la table. Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Il est MORT. Comment veux-tu qu'il bouge de son putain de lit ? Je l'ai vu là devant moi... Ces derniers mots… Tout ce sang sur lui… Je…, sa voix s'étranglant sous l'émotion violente qui le saisissait.

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence meublé de sanglots étouffés et de respiration laborieuse. Une fois calmé, Sam reprit :

\- Que ne me dis-tu pas Castiel ? Parle à la fin !

\- Sam… Tout ça ce ne sont que des rumeurs, des légendes autour de Caïn… Il n'y avait aucune raison d'y croire.

\- Mais parce qu'il y a un mais n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais après cette nuit… Il semblerait que ce soit finalement fondé.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui serait vrai d'après toi ?

\- Il est dit que Caïn a souhaité la mort lorsqu'il a réalisé la teneur des projets de la Première Lame à son égard. Ne désirant pas devenir un assassin, il s'est suicidé. Il est mort. Mais la marque, elle, ne l'a jamais laissé partir. Car tant qu'il en est porteur, il est en son pouvoir. Elle lui donne la force, il lui doit obéissance.

\- Attends que je comprenne. Tu es en train de me dire que mon frère n'est pas mort, c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui et non, Sam. Dean est mort. Assurément.

\- Alors quoi ? C'est un mort-vivant en puissance ou un fantôme ?... débitant à haute voix toutes les idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres que son esprit fiévreux lui délivrait. Il était sur le point d'en sortir une autre du même acabit lorsqu'un détail le chiffonna. L'association « Crowley-Dean-Lame ». Il fixa Castiel qui se contenta de baisser le regard vers le vernis policé de la table en chêne le caressant dans un geste machinal lui confirmant ses pires craintes. Il poursuivit d'une voix blanche et tranchante :

\- Je vais tuer ce fils de pute. Et il souffrira. C'est une promesse Cas. Même si je dois brûler en Enfer pour l'éternité pour cet acte. Il le savait n'est-ce pas ? Il savait que c'était une possibilité lorsqu'il lui a refilé la localisation de cette Lame. Et ce crétin qui s'est laissé embobiner. Putain de merde…

\- Sam, je suis navré.

\- Castiel, maintenant ça suffit ! Dean a fait ses propres choix. J'ai fait les miens. Nous lamenter ou nous excuser ne servirait à rien. Il faut avancer. Je ne laisserais jamais mon frère entre les mains de ce… monstre de foire. Quand bien même serait-il devenu un démon, Dean est et sera toujours mon frère !

\- Pas un simple démon Sam. Un chevalier de l'Enfer.

\- Peu importe sa nature !

La discussion s'était close d'elle-même, leurs regards indiquant clairement leur volonté commune.

Il n'était jamais reparti.

Il n'avait jamais abandonné Sam à son destin.

Pas après toutes ces années passées à se côtoyer quand bien même ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches qu'avec son protégé.

Pas après les épreuves imposées pour fermer les portes des Enfers et du Paradis.

Pas après cette nuit qui avait changé la donne.

Dean ayant disparu corps et âme, il s'était fait un devoir de veiller sur le cadet des Winchester à sa place. Il était un ange. Un ange du Seigneur qui méritait d'être auprès de cette famille terrienne. Un ange guerrier qui utiliserait le peu de forces qui lui restaient pour la conservation de cet homme. Le dernier de sa lignée.

**The sun is breaking in your eyes  
**_Le soleil t'aveugle_**  
To start a new day.  
**_Pour commencer un nouveau jour_  
**This broken heart can still survive  
**_Ce cœur peut encore survivre_  
**With a touch of your grace.  
**_Avec une touche de ta grâce_  
**Shadows fade into the light.  
**_Les ombres deviendront de la lumière_  
**I am by your side,  
**_Je suis à tes côtés_  
**Where love will find you.  
**_Où l'amour te trouvera_

Un raclement de gorge, le bruit d'une chaise qu'on déplace et il revint au présent. Il posa son regard peiné vers Sam qui étirait ses membres courbaturés dans tous les sens possibles afin de les détendre un peu.

Il était au plus mal. Ils l'étaient tous deux même si lui le taisait volontairement.

Malgré des heures de recherche intensive, malgré les coups de fil aux rares chasseurs encore en exercice, aucune trace de Dean. Celui-ci avait selon toute vraisemblance quitté le monde de la lumière pour celui des ombres. Ils n'avaient plus aucune certitude. Rien qui leur permettrait dans l'improbable éventualité où ils le rencontreraient de savoir quoi faire. Aurait-il encore une trace d'humanité ? Serait-il conscient de son état ? Ou serait-il un monstre sanguinaire et violent qu'ils devraient abattre parce que telle était leur mission, tel était leur devoir ? Tant de questions qui les détruisaient plus sûrement qu'un fusil pointé sur leur tempe.

Il s'avança dans la lumière tamisée et rejoignit Sam qui leva sur lui son regard harassé. La luminosité de ses yeux s'était étiolée à mesure que les semaines avaient défilé sans résultat significatif.

\- Salut Castiel !... l'interpella-t-il d'un air las.

\- Bonjour Sam.

\- Quoi de neuf au Paradis ?

\- Hannah vient de m'informer qu'un triumvirat allait être installé à sa tête. Il a été convenu de désigner plusieurs membres influents de notre communauté.

\- Et j'imagine que tu figures parmi ceux-ci, non ?..., son regard soudain plus alerte.

\- Oui. Mais j'ai refusé…

\- Tu as quoi ?... manqua s'étouffer Sam sous la nouvelle.

\- J'ai refusé… répéta Castiel, les yeux baissés. Je… Je me dois de tenir ma promesse.

\- Quelle promesse Cas ? Je ne te suis pas… s'inquiéta soudain Sam.

L'ange se tut quelques minutes avant de finalement se décider à lui révéler la raison profonde de sa présence en ces lieux. De toute manière, il l'aurait appris tôt ou tard, autant lui dire maintenant et avancer. Peut-être que cette lueur d'espoir l'aiderait à surmonter ce nouveau drame et à remonter la pente destructrice sur laquelle il se trouvait.

\- Celle de veiller sur toi. Tu es le dernier de ta lignée, Sam Winchester. Pour la bonne marche de ce monde, tu te dois de survivre et de fonder une famille. Tes héritiers prendront la relève. Il en est ainsi dep…

\- Minute papillon ! Je dois quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ? Comment pourrais-je seulement penser à raccrocher alors que mon frère est là quelque part, dehors, mi-homme, mi-démon ou que sais-je encore ?... le coupant dans son monologue.

\- Le destin, Sam. Peu importe que ce soit maintenant ou dans dix ans, cela sera !…, les yeux soudain perdus dans le vague. Et mon rôle est de t'accompagner sur cette voie… conclut-il dans un murmure.

Sam fixa avec attention l'être céleste qui fut envoyé auprès de Dean des années auparavant pour stopper l'Apocalypse. Curieusement, il ne le quittait plus depuis la disparition de son protégé. Il aurait du lui demander « pourquoi » bien plus tôt mais il n'avait pas eu à cœur de s'intéresser à lui, trop engoncé dans son propre marasme. En outre, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait un sens de la communication élevé. Cela ne les avait pas empêchés avec le temps de s'apprécier et d'apprendre à vivre ensemble, se partageant les tâches au sein du bunker sans se gêner.

Plus que tout autre, il comprenait les blessures intérieures de l'être plurimillénaire. Il les connaissait. Il les vivait. Sur un autre plan. Mais ils n'en parlaient jamais. Comme si évoquer sa douleur ou sa peine était répréhensible. Et bien que son extrême fatigue menaçât de plus en plus souvent sa très grande intelligence, il sut pourtant à cet instant que Castiel lui cachait un élément capital le concernant. Faisant fi de sa réserve habituelle, il lui demanda à brûle-pourpoint :

\- Qui t'a demandé cela Cas ? De me protéger ainsi ?

\- Personne, Sam. Je dispose de mon libre-arbitre et je m'en sers à bon escient, voilà tout. Je sais qu'avec notre passif commun, les doutes sont de mise mais tu n'as rien à craindre. Pas de pacte scellé avec l'ennemi. Juste…

\- Juste ?..., l'incitant à poursuivre.

-… Un ange qui a trop souvent commis des erreurs menaçant votre sauvegarde et qui se doit de les réparer d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Voilà bien un mot qu'il s'attendait à entendre de sa bouche : erreur. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il avait dû le reprendre sur le sujet. Il n'y a pas à dire, il était aussi têtu qu'une mule. Comme son frère. Ils étaient vraiment faits pour s'assembler ces deux-là. Et quoi qu'ait pu en dire Dean à l'époque sous le coup de la peur ou de la colère, Castiel n'avait toujours eu à cœur que la protection de leurs intérêts, bien souvent, trop souvent au détriment de sa propre famille. Et aujourd'hui alors qu'il avait enfin l'opportunité de participer à cette nouvelle donne offerte, il la déclinait pour lui maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Il se devait de l'en dissuader. Castiel avait suffisamment versé son sang dans un combat qui n'était pas le sien. Il était plus que temps qu'il redevienne celui qu'il fut un jour. Ce guerrier aguerri et accompli enrichi de ses épreuves humaines. Un ange qui serait à même de gouverner avec sagesse et lucidité, fort de ses expériences.

\- Cas… Je sais à quel point tu t'en veux mais le passé doit rester à sa place. Ce combat n'est plus le tien. Tu devais protéger mon frère. Tu l'as fait. Tu as été au-delà de ta mission. Notre plan pour vaincre Metatron a réussi malgré la perte inopinée de Dean. Sans le savoir, nous avons été trahis par l'un de nôtres. Il n'y a rien à dire. Seulement à faire face.

\- Sam, que dois-je comprendre ? Que tu me chasses ?... tiqua ce dernier.

\- Non Cas, bien sûr que non. Je veux juste que tu prennes le temps de la réflexion. Que tu pèses le pour et le contre pour ce qui nous reste à vivre. Tu m'annonces que je dois mener une vie normale, fonder une famille. Il me paraît logique de te renvoyer vers les tiens pour poursuivre votre œuvre de restauration. Ces dernières années de guerre inter-monde ont bien dû vous apprendre combien la famille était importante dans les heures graves de l'existence ?

\- Sam… Ma famille doit se reconstruire, c'est un fait mais ce sera sans moi à leurs côtés. J'ai commis trop d'atrocités là-haut et je ne prendrais pas le risque de… Enfin bref, je ne suis pas un leader quoiqu'en pensent certains de mes frères et sœurs. Je ne suis qu'un ange. Ma mission n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais de commander à autrui. Donc à moins que tu ne m'obliges à quitter cette demeure, je resterais à tes côtés. Car tel est mon choix et que je n'y dérogerais pas. On est une « famille » nous aussi, aussi bancale et peu naturelle soit-elle… lui répondit-il impassible.

Un applaudissement…

Un rire dangereusement grave…

D'un même mouvement ils se tournèrent vers l'origine des bruits, leurs mains déjà à la recherche d'une arme quelconque, prêtes à se battre pour leur vie.

Une ombre bougea le long du mur et s'avança dans la lumière de la lampe de bureau. Un seul nom fusa de leurs lèvres à la vue de l'intrus : Dean !

**What about now ?**  
_Et maintenant ?_  
**What about today ?**  
_Et aujourd'hui ?_  
**What if you're making me all that I was meant to be ?**  
_Et si tu me transformes en ce que j'étais supposé être ?_  
**What if our love never went away ?**  
_Et si notre amour ne se poursuit pas ?_  
**What if it's lost behind words we could never find ?**  
_Et s'il est perdu derrière les mots que nous ne trouverons jamais ?_  
**Baby, before it's too late,**  
_Chéri, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard,_  
**What about now ?**  
_Qu'est ce qu'il en est maintenant ?_

**XXX**

Sidérés, Sam et Castiel observaient Dean marcher vers eux d'un pas décidé et maîtrisé. Tout dans sa démarche féline indiquait que l'individu face à eux était une menace. Une aura sombre, une force puissante et un pouvoir sans nom se dégageaient de sa personne. Sans parler de son regard. Noir comme l'ébène. Vide de toute vie, de toute émotion humaine. Non, décidément, Dean n'était plus.

Bien malgré eux, ils baissèrent leurs regards et soupirèrent de dépit, unis par une seule pensée commune : « ainsi la légende était vraie et Dean en est l'illustration parfaite ». Le voir dans cet état les troublait tous deux mais ils savaient que c'était la seule option encore en lice dans leur liste. Et que si Dean était là, cela supposait que Crowley avait mené à bien son projet. Restait à déterminer dans quel but. Et se préparer à l'inéluctable dans le pire des scenarii.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'interroger davantage que Dean les prit au dépourvu en les interpellant d'une voix trop mielleuse pour être honnête, assis nonchalamment sur le rebord de la table, sa main droite posée paume contre surface comme s'il en évaluait la solidité :

\- Eh bien, c'est ainsi que m'accueillent mon si dévoué petit-frère et mon si adorable ange pour mon retour d'entre les morts ? Si j'avais su, j'aurais mieux soigné mon entrée. Alors on ne vient pas me faire un petit câlin ? Sam ? Cas ? Ah oui, j'oubliais. L'ancien Dean n'aurait pas fait ça ou alors en vitesse histoire de ne pas dévoiler ses sentiments… Car trop de sentimentalisme peut vous être fatal et blablabla… J'avoue que…

\- Qui êtes-vous si vous n'êtes pas Dean ?... l'interrompit Sam, à l'affût de la moindre ouverture qui leur indiquerait le chemin à emprunter pour découvrir ce qu'il était advenu de son frère.

\- Voyons Sam ! Je suis Dean. Un nouveau Dean. Plus puissant. Moins assujetti à ses sentiments contradictoires et si bassement humains… répondit-il en riant avec assurance, jouant de la première Lame qui avait fait son apparition dans sa main gauche. Il la regardait avec une fascination morbide qui leur retourna le cœur et les tripes.

\- Non. Mon frère n'aurait jamais accepté ce marché. Je réitère ma question : qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis navré de te décevoir, mon petit Sammy, mais il n'y a plus que moi aujourd'hui… dit-il en se levant et en s'approchant de quelques pas.

Sam recula par réflexe, consterné par l'emploi de ce diminutif qui le replongeait en enfance systématiquement, et Castiel s'avança près de lui, l'inquiétude perceptible sur ses traits.

\- Oh je vois ! Tu crois, non vous croyez, que j'ai passé un marché. Avec Crowley … son regard passant de l'un à l'autre.

Sam et Castiel se regardèrent inquiets de la tournure de la conversation. Un sourire sardonique étira les traits de Dean alors qu'il poursuivait imperturbable :

\- Alors je vais te décevoir mais je n'en ai eu nul besoin. Je ne suis jamais mort. Enfin pas vraiment. La Lame y a pourvu. Et tu sais quoi : je me sens bien. Je n'ai jamais été aussi vivant !

\- Tu appelles ça vivre : tuer et massacrer ?... osa un Castiel dépité.

\- Et alors je le faisais avant. Quelle différence mon petit angelot ?... un rictus au coin des lèvres.

\- Quelle différence ? Mais Dean tu tuais des monstres, des démons, des…

\- Oui Sammy. Je t'écoute ! Vas-y, montre-moi à quel point j'étais différent. Toi qui es si intelligent !

\- Tu agissais pour le bien de l'humanité. Maintenant tu n'agis que pour répondre aux ordres de Crowley ou de cette putain de Lame !... s'énerva Sam.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, petit frère ! On ne parle pas d'Elle ainsi !... se jetant au-devant de Sam, la Lame posée à quelques centimètres à peine de sa gorge.

Castiel n'avait pas eu le temps de faire le moindre geste. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Que sa grâce se fanait trop vite et que d'ici peu il mourrait. En attendant son heure, il devait détourner Dean de Sam pour lui donner le temps de trouver une parade à cette odieuse mascarade.

\- Dean, tu te trompes ! Sam ne veut que ton bien. Nous sommes inquiets pour toi, tu devrais le comprendre, toi mieux que personne. Tu as disparu depuis un mois et tu réapparais comme par enchantement. Réalise le choc que cela nous fait !

La fureur latente inscrite dans ses gestes, Dean se retourna brusquement vers lui, libérant Sam de la Lame et de sa présence. Ce dernier le remercia d'un regard et se déporta légèrement sur le côté. Il devait réfléchir et vite. Le stratagème de Castiel ne fonctionnerait pas longtemps sur un Dean démoniaque.

\- Et toi, Cas, laisse-moi rire ! Depuis quand tu te soucies de mon frère ? Je croyais que j'étais ta mission, ta priorité, l'homme que tu avais choisi envers et contre tout. N'était-ce que belles paroles ? Il faut croire. En attendant je ne te félicite pas pour ton second choix. Tu ne m'as pas beaucoup cherché quand même. Tu me déçois. Mais à la réflexion, j'y pense, aurais-tu quelques soucis avec ta grâce ?

Sam qui avait baissé les yeux sur un livre les releva à ces mots. Il le fixa l'interrogeant silencieusement mais Dean répondit pour lui.

\- Ah oui ! C'est vrai... Ce n'est pas ta grâce mais l'une que tu as volé à l'un de tes pairs. Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? Alors j'attends ! Rien à dire ? Cela m'aurait étonné. Cela te va bien de me faire la morale ! …. s'enhardit Dean.

Castiel crispa ses poings, resserrant machinalement sa poigne sur la lame angélique. Il le détestait pour ses propos mais son amour pour lui était si fort qu'il l'empêcherait d'agir comme il se doit et qu'il causerait sa perte. Il savait en son for intérieur qu'il ne le tuerait pas quand bien même il lui débiterait les pires horreurs. C'était Dean. L'être qu'il avait choisi. Un homme vertueux qui avait chu par sa faute. On en revenait toujours au même point. Il était toujours le seul responsable. Il fut stoppé dans ses pensées troubles par la voix grave de Sam qui s'éleva soudain :

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit Castiel ?

Il souffla un bon coup et porta son regard sur le cadet des Winchester ignorant le regard moqueur de Dean qui allait de l'un à l'autre savourant à l'avance leur échange à venir.

Castiel connaissait son affection pour lui bien qu'il n'en parlât jamais. A force de vivre ensemble, ils avaient développé une belle amitié mais pour le préserver, il lui avait caché ce point de détail persuadé de trouver une solution à son problème dans l'intervalle. Cela avait été un échec de plus.

Il prit la parole, la voix mesurée et basse :

\- Parce que ma place est d'être auprès de toi, Sam. Tu dois poursuivre l'œuvre de tes Pères. Il en est ainsi depuis la nuit des temps. Et que si je t'avais dit ce qu'il en était pour moi tu m'aurais renvoyé, je me trompe ?

Seul le silence résonna dans la pièce.

\- Il faut croire que j'ai eu raison. Et puis quitte à mourir, je préfère que ce soit en mission plutôt que planqué derrière un bureau céleste.

\- Cas, je….

\- Je le sais, Sam… Merci…

Ils plongèrent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre, se gorgeant des souvenirs de ces dernières semaines partagées dans le bunker, de ces moments de chasses passées sur les routes. Ils savaient tous deux que leur temps était compté. Ils savaient ce qu'ils leur restaient à faire. Castiel hocha la tête et rompit l'échange.

Il tomba sur Dean qui s'apprêtait à applaudir des deux mains, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres. Ses yeux vides de toute couleur lui soulevèrent le cœur mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne l'avait plus, si encore l'avait-il eu un jour ?

Il s'avança à pas lents vers lui et s'arrêta à une distance que l'ancien Dean aurait qualifiée de « respect de l'espace personnel ». Là, il lui révéla ce qu'il taisait depuis des temps immémoriaux. D'une voix rauque, il lui conta sa version de leur histoire :

\- Tu as toujours été ma priorité Dean même si tu en doutes aujourd'hui. Depuis ce jour où mon Père m'a confié la mission de te sauver de la perdition, il n'y eut pas un instant où je n'ai eu à cœur la préservation de ta vie. Et par extension celle des tiens. Oui notre relation n'a pas toujours été au beau fixe, c'est un fait. Mais c'est propre aux hommes de se chercher querelle pour avancer, pour se retrouver. Oui nous avons eu des différends. Oui nous avons parfois échoué. Mais j'ai toujours été là pour toi. J'ai entendu tes prières, les rares que tu as prononcées ici-bas, celles plus nombreuses du Purgatoire. J'ai bercé ton âme endolorie, soigné tes plaies ouvertes. J'ai accepté de mourir pour toi. Parce que tu as su me montrer ce que mes frères avaient perdu de vue, ce que l'humanité avait de meilleur, que l'amour pouvait être désintéressé. Je t'ai vu souffrir tant de fois. Je sais ce qu'il t'a été demandé. Je sais que tu t'es toujours battu avec vaillance. Que tu as sacrifié jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la mort. Même invisible, j'étais là… J'étais là lorsque tu as choisi de rejoindre et de vivre avec Lisa et Ben. J'étais là dans tes rêves au Purgatoire. J'étais là lorsque tu m'as demandé de quitter l'abri du bunker. A chaque fois j'aurais pu intervenir et modifié tes décisions, j'ai simplement choisi de me taire. J'ai respecté ton choix. Peux-tu en dire autant ?

Il savait qu'il le provoquait. Il connaissait l'aversion de l'ancien Dean pour ces moments dits de « gonzesse ». Avec de la chance, il parviendrait peut-être à le toucher s'il était là quelque part dans cet être des ténèbres qui le fixait avec attention. Qu'il saurait avant l'inéluctable.

Cependant, il ne s'attendit pas à la réaction de son vis-à-vis qui rompit délibérément l'écart entre eux. Leurs visages séparés d'à peine quelques centimètres, il se tendit en sentant le souffle tiède de Dean sur ses lèvres et sa main se lever à hauteur de sa joue pour la caresser doucement. Les mots qu'il lui murmura le transpercèrent de part en part :

\- Mon petit ange amoureux d'un homme vertueux qui a cessé d'exister ? Voilà un fait que j'apprécie à sa juste valeur. J'aime ce que je lis dans ton regard céruléen : la passion contenue, l'espoir brisé. La déchéance, tu connais déjà et pourtant tu ne la crains pas même si tu sais que c'est cela qui nous attend. Pour l'éternité.

Il se rengorgea avant de poursuivre, se collant davantage contre le corps de Castiel qui réagissait de manière instinctive contre lui, posant et serrant sa main droite autour de sa taille.

\- Tu ignores à quel point l'autre « moi » te désire. Tout cet amour qu'il éprouve mais qu'il a tu par précaution, par peur d'être jugé et condamné. Ah tu peux dire que tu fais des ravages mon bel ange aux cheveux noirs ! Mais je vais t'avouer quelque chose en retour. Si lui n'a pas su prendre ses responsabilités, je vais le faire dès à présent et te montrer à quel point ta dévotion est partagée.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur ces paroles que Dean plongea sur ses lèvres, happant son souffle de vie. Son baiser était brûlant, douloureux et diablement excitant. D'autorité, il força la barrière de ses lèvres et investit sa bouche entrouverte, sa langue caressant la sienne, se liant dans un ballet incessant. Il gémit contre lui, incapable de taire le flot de sensations qui l'envahissait. Peu importe la présence de Sam dans la pièce. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Plus que lui et Dean.

C'était le moment parfait. Il laissa une de ses mains remonter vers le cou de Dean pour approfondir leur baiser sauvage et de l'autre main, il laissa sa lame angélique glisser le long de son poignet et prendre naturellement place dans sa main. Dans un geste qu'il espéra correct, il se décolla de quelques centimètres comme s'il cherchait à s'installer confortablement contre son torse et enfonça sa lame d'un coup sec dans le corps de Dean.

Ce dernier stoppa le baiser dans un hurlement de douleur, s'arrachant de ses bras et posant son regard sur la tâche sombre qui s'élargissait sur sa chemise. Avec une force incroyable, il le saisit à la gorge, une seule de ses mains enserrant son cou à la limite de lui broyer les os, ses yeux noirs vrillés sur lui, la Mort luisant à travers ses iris insondables. Sous la violence du choc, Castiel avait lâché sa lame. Ses bras tentant en vain de se libérer de l'emprise du Dean démoniaque. Celui-ci se déversa dans un torrent de haine, sa Lame près de sa trachée :

\- Comment as-tu osé, misérable créature ? Tu crois que ta lame angélique viendra à bout de ce que je suis ? Je ne suis pas un Démon de pacotille l'angelot…

\- Non, parvint à murmurer Castiel le souffle court.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu penses qu'avec mon frère vous parviendrez à me sauver en me subtilisant ma Lame dans un instant de luxure ? Vous êtes si prévisibles que c'en est affligeant.

-…

\- Que dis-tu ? Je ne t'entends pas…, tout en relâchant la pression sur sa gorge.

\- Tu as tort Dean… Je viens de te sauver…murmura Castiel.

\- De mieux en mieux et puis quoi encore ?... riant de son jeu de mot.

\- Bientôt… C'est une promesse Dean !

\- Si ça te chante de le croire, tant mieux. Même si cela ne change rien à ce que j'ai prévu pour toi. Je vais te tuer Cas mais avant je vais te faire endurer des tourments dont tu n'as pas idée juste pour le plaisir de t'entendre gémir sous mes assauts. Tu es bien trop désirable pour te priver de tout ce qui fait l'humanité.

Il s'arrêta dans son monologue, chancelant soudain. Il resserra de nouveau sa prise autour de Castiel qui pâlissait à vue d'œil. Il se baissa et ne se rendit compte qu'à cet instant que la main de l'ange était auréolée d'une lumière blanche qui se diffusait au travers de sa blessure. Il hurla :

\- Qu'as-tu fait ?

\- Je te l'ai dit... Tu ne m'as pas écouté... Comme toujours…

\- Que… Tout devient confus, trouble…

Dans un dernier soubresaut, sa rage contenue prit le dessus. Il leva l'arme et s'apprêtait à commettre l'irréparable lorsqu'il s'écroula sur le sol, Castiel avec lui, inconscient et écrasé par son poids.

Sam se précipita à leur encontre et repoussa les deux hommes l'un de l'autre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne sut lequel des deux avait le plus besoin de soins rapides et efficaces. Il fit confiance à son instinct et choisit Castiel.

Castiel qui avait encore une fois fait le sacrifice de sa grâce et de sa vie pour sauver l'homme qu'il aimait. Son propre frère trop macho pour réaliser la souffrance qu'ils s'infligeaient mutuellement. Si jamais leur plan avait fonctionné, il ferait le nécessaire pour que ces deux-là soient réunis.

Il s'agenouilla et posa sa tête sur ses cuisses. Puis il lui parla doucement :

\- Castiel ? Dis-moi que tu es encore là… Je t'en prie…

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et s'ouvrirent complètement. Mais son regard était déjà lointain. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il ravala ses sanglots et continua de le rassurer :

\- Ton plan a marché Cas. Enfin je crois…

\- Ne mens pas Sam, tu n'es pas doué. J'ai toujours su que cela finirait ainsi…, posant délicatement sa main sur celle du cadet des Winchester. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions dans l'immédiat… Tu le sais bien. Tu devras…

Un mouvement sur leur gauche.

Dean se réveillait. Ami ou ennemi, ils l'ignoraient mais si leur plan avait échoué, ils seraient morts dans les minutes à venir sachant qu'ils auraient tenté le tout pour le tout. Ils se crispèrent dans une attente qui leur sembla durer une éternité.

Ils l'observèrent se redresser et porter son regard sur eux.

Emeraude.

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Castiel. Au moins il mourrait en paix. Il sentit son corps s'alourdir et doucement glisser vers la nuit éternelle. Les battements de son cœur se ralentirent. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à accueillir sa mort.

Ce fut sans compter sur Dean qui se dirigea vers lui tant bien que mal et le dégagea sans aucune délicatesse des bras de Sam pour les siens, sans aucune considération pour le regard peiné de Sam ni son absence de réaction. Son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien, il l'apostropha durement, son angoisse perceptible dans ses mots :

\- Cas, putain de bordel de merde ! Ne me fais pas ce coup-là ! Pas encore !

Il le secoua cherchant en vain une réaction sur le visage impassible de son ange.

\- Ouvre les yeux, bordel ! Ne me laisse pas… Je…

Il sentit la main de Sam se poser sur ses bras en un geste d'apaisement. Il releva son regard défait vers les yeux noyés de chagrin de son frère et repartit de plus belle. Il ne le laisserait jamais partir. Il devait se battre. Il le rappela encore et encore :

\- Cas…

Avec une difficulté marquée et dans un ultime sursaut de volonté, ce dernier obéit à l'ordre donné et posa douloureusement ses orbes couleur ciel dans ceux couleur forêt.

\- Cas…

\- Dean… souffla-t-il, déglutissant avec peine.

\- Ca va aller, Cas. Je te le jure.

Mais Castiel lui fit un signe de dénégation portant sa main tiède sur le visage baigné de larmes de Dean. Tout en le caressant avec douceur, il lui murmura :

\- Tu dois me laisser partir Dean. Tu es là. C'est tout ce qui importe. Tout ce que je désire…

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Cas ?

\- Parce qu'il en a toujours été ainsi…

Absorbé l'un par l'autre, par tous ces mots qu'ils ne se diraient jamais, par tous ces gestes qu'ils ne feraient jamais, mais qu'ils lisaient dans leur regard respectif, ils ne virent pas un nouveau venu se matérialiser dans la pièce ni le mouvement de Sam qui en était découlé.

Ils ne perçurent sa présence qu'à l'instant où elle se pencha sur eux tout auréolée de grâce. Le regard de Castiel dériva vers elle et sa chaleur, il l'aurait reconnue entre toutes :

\- Hannah !

\- N'aie crainte Castiel… dit-elle tout en posant sa main fraîche sur le corps mourant de son frère.

\- Que…

\- Ne dis rien et écoute, j'ai peu de temps avant que l'ange de la Mort ne vienne à toi.

\- Parle… l'interrompit Dean, les yeux fixés sur elle.

\- Puisque tu aimes tant la vie humaine et ces hommes en particulier, il a été décidé de t'offrir une nouvelle existence… commença-t-elle. Cependant il y aura un prix à payer. Si tu acceptes, les portes du Paradis te seront à jamais fermées. Au moins le temps de ton humanité. Et si cela nous est possible, tu redeviendras un ange à ta mort. Pendant ce laps de temps, nous n'aurons plus de contact. Tes pouvoirs te seront retirés. Me comprends-tu ?

\- Oui… Mais…

\- Le choix seul t'appartient Castiel…

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, ses yeux se noyant dans les plaines verdoyantes de Dean qui le tenait fortement serré dans ses bras.

Il devait le protéger. Coûte que coûte. Bien sûr qu'il aurait aimé demeurer un ange, c'était ce pour quoi son Père l'avait créé, ce qu'il aimait être mais il ne pouvait refuser ce cadeau inestimable offert par sa famille. Sa décision fut vite prise. Entre une vie d'éternité et de solitude et quelques années de vie et de fureur auprès de Lui, le choix s'imposait.

\- J'accepte.

\- Nous nous reverrons. Je te le promets. Adieu mon frère, Castiel !... tout en posant sa main près de son cœur, lui donnant un souffle de vie purement humain.

\- Adieu Hannah !

Une grande lumière jaillit dans la pièce et l'instant d'après, ils furent de nouveau seuls. Tous les trois. Comme une famille.

\- Cas ?... s'inquiéta Dean en baissant son regard sur lui, cherchant à déceler une trace de souffrance quelconque.

\- Oui Dean. Je suis là…, la voix plus assurée, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Ce dernier mit sa main sur le cœur de Cas pour sentir ses battements. Réguliers et lents. Il était bien là. Il n'allait pas mourir. Du moins pas aujourd'hui. Pas de sa main. Dans un geste dérisoire, il secoua la tête et se lança :

\- Cas, pourquoi ce risque ? Je veux dire, je suis loin d'être tiré d'affaire. J'ignore si ton acte aura un impact sur le long terme ou non. Je la sens encore en moi. Cette noirceur qui menace à chaque instant de me briser sur l'autel des vices. La Lame peut reprendre le contrôle à tout moment…

\- Dean, quoi qu'il se passe à présent, je serai à tes côtés. Je sais que tu ne seras libéré que temporairement de son emprise. La grâce dont je me suis servie n'a pas le pouvoir de te guérir. Juste d'atténuer les effets de la Lame sur toi. Mais ce temps que nous avons, nous le mettrons à profit pour chercher une faille dans cet engrenage… le coupa-t-il. Y vois-tu une objection ?

\- Non… le regard voilé par les larmes qu'il se retenait de verser pour cet ange devenu homme par choix. Pour lui. Encore et toujours. Il devait lui dire. Une fois, une putain de fois au moins…

\- Et Dean ! Pour répondre à ta question : parce que je tiens à toi. Je suis lié à toi. A jamais.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à celui-ci pour franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. A la différence de leur précédent baiser qui avait le goût de l'Enfer, celui-ci fut curieusement chaste. Un simple frôlement de lèvres qui avaient un goût d'éternité.

**Now that we're here,**  
_Maintenant que nous sommes ici  
_**Now that we've come this far,**  
_Maintenant que nous avons été aussi loin  
_**Just hold on.**  
_Tiens bon  
_**There is nothing to fear,**  
_Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur  
_**For I am right beside you.**  
_Du fait que je sois ici à tes côtés  
_**For all my life,**  
_Du fait que pour toute ma vie_  
**I am yours.**  
_Je suis à toi  
_

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà. **

**Je précise que ce n'est qu'une vision parmi tant d'autres. J'aurais pu choisir de la terminer en deathfic mais j'avais envie de laisser un peu d'espoir à ces deux êtres malmenés par la série.**

**On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite de Short Stories...**

**Au plaisir de vous lire**

**Marianclea**


End file.
